My Little Pony finding friendship
by SaharaSohayo
Summary: This is the story of the Pegasus FlowTrue, the unicorn AloneHeart, and the earth pony DreamWeaver. And the story of them finding and having friendship together. First fic.


Hello this is SaharaSohayo with my first fan fiction ever! Just a note to say that character profiles will be on my page after three chapters so you can know what they look like and maybe if I'm brave enough show you my character designs. I am sorry that I haven't put in the ponies from friendship is magic I just don't think I'd do them justice. Mabye when Im a bit braver I will move my characters to PonyVille. But for now I hope you enjoy what I've written. P.s. so sorry that it's short!

^.^ FlowTrue's P.O.V

I had finished packing the last of my boxes, I sighed audibly looking around my old room. I couldn't believe I was finally leaving the orphanage after so many years, I was sad to go but I was of age to leave. It was scary, I didn't want to leave and go somewhere far away. I pushed the box carefully out the room to be picked up by some of the moving ponies who took it to the carriage outside. Tip toeing across the hall I take a peek in the dining room and saw that everyone was getting along with dinner. Good, I don't want to cause anyone trouble not after what everyone here has done for me. I go back into my old room and throw on my satchel and making a quick exit from the orphanage and sat on the carriage, I politely ask the Pegasus stallions to begin our journey, taking off without a hitch. After a moment I open my satchel intending on getting my sketchbook out when I noticed a scroll. Taking it out I break the seal and began reading.

Dear FlowTrue,  
If you are reading this you have left without saying goodbye, well you were always being silly never letting us make a fuss of you! Though you have left you better come back and visit because we will all terrribly miss you, especially the little ponies. We are your family and we will always love you.  
Love Madame Sweet.

As soon as I finished reading fat tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I choked with the desire to go back. "Are you alright Miss?" One of the Pegasus stallions driving asked with obvious concern, and at that point I started to cry, obviously alarmed he returns his gaze to the sky "Don't worry Miss the trip won't last long we will be there in no time I assure you." Then I wailed all my way to Equestria…

******  
I had finished unloading my things from the carriage and thanked the stallions. "You will be alright Miss?" the stallion asked with a lot of concern having giving me at least a dozen tissues on the way to my new home I blow into the tissue and I manage to sniff out "I will be fine, thank you for your assistance." They then fly off with the carriage and I turn towards my new home which was a small white bungalow with a decently sized garden surrounding it, looking at the empty beds within the grassy area I couldn't wait to plant some flowers to brighten the place up a bit. Before I start to go inside I hear a musical call "Hello! Are you Miss FlowTrue!?" an older mare trots up to me "Yes I am… May I ask who you are mam?"  
"Mam!? Oh what a polite darling you are! I am Mrs Blossom your new neighbour and I would just like to welcome you to our wonderful village of Little Home!"  
" Thank you Mrs Blossom you have made me feel very welcome…" I say shyly not wanting to make a bad impression.  
"Though may I say it is very unusual for a Pegasus pony to have a house on the ground!"  
"Well I like the ground very much Mrs Blossom."  
"Well how wonderful! Oh and your garden I would love to help you with since I happen to have a passion for planting and I can show you round the town and introduce you to the-" I watch her gaze and see where it drifts knowing instantly why she wears a frown.  
"Well I must get to work unpacking, It was very nice talking to you." She snaps out of her thought and gives me a pleasant nod before she dashes over and into the house next to mine. I sigh and get to work.

******  
Finally I was finished unpacking and could finally go shopping for some groceries. I fling my satchel over me and venture into the heart of the village to visit the stores. I could feel the stares boring into me as I pick out my groceries and pay for them, even the shop assistant, looking with a quiet stare. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable I thank the assistant and quickly putting my items away to leave the shop. Just after leaving the square a Pegasus stallion swoops down causing me to physically flinch. "Hey you are the Pegasus pony that Mrs Blossom was on about without the cutie mark!" The stallion says with interest.  
"Yes…I guess I am..."  
"Well I am the fastest pony in the sky and I want you to race me right now!"  
"Oh no I can't " I say politely hoping he would back off and leave it at that but instead he tugs my ear and I squeak in pain.  
"Come on don't be like that race me!" He continues to tug my ear trying to convince me, I can't take any more and in frustration I scream in his face "I CAN'T FLY!" I realize what I have done by the shocked look on his face and I just run for it despite him calling after me, I even run past Mrs Blossom who also starts calling for me to stop but I keep running with tears flying off my face through bleary eyes I see the house and waste no time dashing inside. I just start to cry against the door.  
This is not my home. I will never belong here.


End file.
